Celebi Who: A Doctor Who Pokemon Crossover Story
by Dipturtle
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS begins to fly out of control until he takes control with his sonic screwdriver. He awakens in the pokemon world, and regenerates, but into something very unexpected! Rated T for some language and violence. OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Doctor Who or Pokemon. - - Derp
1. A New Adventure

"What?!" screamed the Doctor as the TARDIS spun out of control. He frantically began pushing buttons. "NO!" he shouted again as the time rotor exploded. "Come on, come on!" The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and waved it over the console. "Come on, come on, stoppit!" He shouted. He turned on his screwdriver again. The time rotor finally began to slow down. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned to the doors. He had absolutely no idea where the TARDIS was taking him.

The time rotor finally stopped. "Okay," said the Doctor. "Let's see where I ended up."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and peered outside. The planet he was on resembled Earth quite a lot. He noticed some nearby trees, and even a nearby civilization. The Doctor smiled. "Well, then." he said to himself. "Allons-y."

The Doctor walked up to the civilization and noticed a sign. It read, "Welcome to Cerulean City." "Rather small for a city" the Doctor said to himself. He began wandering around to try and find out why the TARDIS had sent him to this world.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. "I challenge you!" The Doctor spun around and saw that the voice was coming from a kid, about the age of ten. "Oh my gosh, you're a human!" The Doctor said. He smiled and said "Oh, that's brilliant. That is so brilliant." "Wha-?" said the kid.

The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and waved it around the kid. He then proceeded to examine the screwdriver. "Yup, you're 100% human. Brilliant!"

"Okay… But anyways, I challenge you!" the kid shouted. "What?" said the Doctor. "Challenge me to what?" "Y'know,…" said the kid. "like, a pokemon battle." "Sorry," said the Doctor. "what's a pokemon battle?" "Y'know,…" said the kid. "a battle with your pokemon. C'mon, mister, you really don't know this?" "I'm afraid I don't." the Doctor said as he stroked his spiky hair. "I think I'm in a completely different universe than my own.

"Hold on," said the Doctor. "you said pokemon, right?" "Um, yeah." said the kid. "I've heard that word somewhere before." said the Doctor. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Where, where, where?!" he said. Then he remembered. "Of course! It's that video game with the little creatures! They exist in this world! Oh, that is SO brilliant!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the kid demanded. "Oh, sorry." said The Doctor. "I'm the Doctor. I'm 906 years old. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and for some reason; my time machine took me here.

"Man, mister. You sure are weird." said the kid. "My name is Ash, and I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer ever!" A little yellow mouse-like creature peeked out from behind Ash. "Oh, yeah." said Ash. He picked up the yellow mouse. "This is my partner, Pikachu. He's pretty shy, but don't worry. He'll get used to you." "Pika pi…" said Pikachu.

"Wow, he is so brilliant." The Doctor said. He turned on his sonic screwdriver again, and waved it around Pikachu, accidentally angering him. "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!" he screamed, and let out a strong, electric discharge, shocking both Ash and the Doctor. "Yaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgh!" they both screamed.

"Quite a shockah." said the Doctor. He began to pick himself up. "I think it's starting." he said. "What's starting?" asked Ash. "My regeneration." said the Doctor. "You see, back in my universe, that would have killed someone. However, since I am a Time Lord, I get to cheat death, and change my appearance." "Wha-?" said Ash. "Arrrrrgh!" grunted the Doctor. "I've got to get back to the TARDIS. I recommend you wait out here." "But, what's happening?" said Ash. "Stay calm!" said the Doctor. He ran back into the TARDIS.

He looked down at his glowing hands. "I don't want to go!" he says.

His face begins to glow. He looks down at his glowing hands one more time. He looks back up.

He closes his eyes. His body begins to glow even brighter. "I don't want to go." he whispers to himself again as he begins to tear up. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "I don't want to go." he sadly sobs to himself one last time. Then, he begins to explode with regeneration energy.


	2. Regeneration

Chapter Two

The regeneration energy blasted out of the Doctor's body, burning up the TARDIS interior. "YAAAAARGH!" he screamed as the regenerative energy destroyed things here and there. "GrrrAAAAAAAAAAH!" he said as he began to change form. "YAAAAARRRGH!" By now, there was fire everywhere, and the regeneration began to stop. "YAAAAAAH!" he said one more time just as the regeneration stopped. He fell to the ground, and closed his eyes.

The Doctor woke up! He looked down at his hands. They were tiny and green! "I'm tiny!" the Doctor said. "I think I might be made of grass, for some reason now." The Doctor felt his forehead. "I'm bald!" he said. "No! Wait, no, I don't think I'm supposed to have hair, being tiny, and grassy, and all. Oh!" The Doctor smiled. "I feel some antennae!" The Doctor looked down and noticed his clothes were on the floor, tie and all. He had become so tiny, he had slipped out of his clothes! He noticed some distance between him and the floor. Hold on. Distance?! He was flying! He spun his head around and looked at his tiny fairy-like wings. "No!" he said. "Am I a fairy?! No! I don't want to be a fairy! That's so girly! I've got to know what I am."

The Doctor fluttered over to a screen attached to the burning TARDIS console. "WHAT AM I?!" he shouted at the screen. The screen displayed an image of a celebi. "Celebi." the computer said. "The time travel pokemon."


	3. New Body

The Doctor fluttered outside the burning TARDIS. "Hey, Pikachu!" said Ash. "It's a new pokemon! Let's catch him!"

"No, no, no!" said the Doctor. "It's me, the Doctor!"

"You're not the Doctor." said Ash. "The Doctor isn't a pokemon."

"I changed." said the Doctor. "After I- uh- Wait, what happened again? Sorry, it's regeneration after-effects. I can't remember what just happened.

"Well," said Ash. "Pikachu,-"

"OH YES!" said the Doctor. "That's right! Pikachu shocked me, and I began to die! But I'm all better now! I regenerated, and changed my physical- *COUGH!*" The Doctor coughed up some golden dust.

"What was that?!" asked a surprised Ash.

"Whoops." said the Doctor. "Hold on, I'm still regenerating. My body's finalizing it." His hands glowed for a second, and he coughed up more golden dust. "There we go, ha ha!"

"So, what happened in there?" said Ash. "The windows shattered to pieces!"

"Oh, did they?" said the Doctor. He turned around and looked at the windows. "Huh. Well, long story short, I exploded, and now I'm a pokemon."

Ash remembered the sonic screwdriver. "Hey, what was that blue flashlight, anyway?" he said.

"Uh oh." said the doctor.

"What?" said Ash.

"NO, NO, NO!" the Doctor screamed. "I left it in the TARDIS! She won't let me back in!"

"Who won't let you back in?" said Ash.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor replied. "She's still rebuilding! Stupid me! Oh, whatever, the screwdriver's probably broken, anyway."

"What screwdriver?" asked Ash.

"My blue light-stick thing." the Doctor said. "It's called a sonic screwdriver."

"Um, okay." Ash said. "NOW WHERE'S THAT DOCTOR GUY?! IS HE DEAD, OR WHAT?!"

"Kid-," the Doctor began to say.

"It's Ash." Ash said.

"Right, right sorry. Look, Ash. _I'm_ the Doctor."

"How can you be that guy from a minute ago?!" Ash demanded.

"Well Ash," the Doctor began. "Gosh, am I gonna regret this…" he whispered to himself.

The Doctor fluttered up into the air a bit. He pointed his head down, aimed it at Ash, and without warning, head butted Ash square in the forehead.


	4. Geronimo!

Suddenly, the Doctor's memories flew through Ash's head. He saw that Doctor man from a minute ago in a trench coat. He saw a man with shortly cropped hair in a leather jacket. He saw the TARDIS interior, a blonde girl with glowing eyes, a metal dog, and so much more!

"You _are_ an alien!" said Ash. "You wound up here because your 'bigger on the inside' ship was out of control!"

"Yes, Ash. That's what happened." said the Doctor.

"You killed your own species in the last great time war!" said Ash. "That happened too!"

The doctor frowned for a moment. "Yes," he sadly said. "I know I did."

Ash spoke again. "Your name is the Doctor because you travel through time and space saving people! But your real name… is really hard to pronounce."

"But the TARDIS sent me here for some reason," said the Doctor. "I just don't know what."

"You're Celebi, the time travel pokemon!" Ash said. He pulled a small computer out of his pocket.

"No data found." said the computer.

"But my pokedex doesn't seem to think so." said Ash.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend I know what a pokedex is, and say I probably haven't been discovered yet. But what I _do _know, is that I've got to find out why I'm here." The Doctor thought for a second. "Aha!" he said. "Ash, what were you going to do before I wound up here?"

"Well, I was gonna go have a gym battle," Ash said. "but then you showed up, and I challenged you."

"What's a gym battle?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a battle with a really strong trainer called a gym leader, at a place called a pokemon gym." Ash said. "If you win, you get a gym badge, and if you get all eight badges, you get to compete in the pokemon league, and if you win that, you become the pokemon champion!"

"Okay, let's go to the pokemon gym, then!" the Doctor said. "It sounds like an adventure!"

"You got it, Doctor!" Ash replied.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor shouted as he smiled and began to flutter behind Ash. Then, he crashed into a tree.

"Okay," the Doctor said on the ground. "Flying. Got to get the hang of that."


	5. Speaking Pokemon

The Doctor fluttered behind Ash and Pikachu as they approached Cerulean City.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"So you're excited about going to battle?" the Doctor asked.

Pikachu nodded, smiled, and said, "Pika!"

"Aha!" the Doctor said. "The thrill of the risk. Now _you_ are one cool pokémon."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu happily said.

"But I'm still confused." The Doctor said. "Out of everywhere in the multiverse, why did the TARDIS take me here? I need to know."

Pikachu shrugged as he ran, (which is very hard to do if you're a Pikachu, mind you.) and said "Pi-ka."

"There must be _some _reason I'm here!" The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a scream.

"And this could just be the very beginning of the reason…"


	6. Misty

"Pikachu, Ash, you stay here!" The Doctor said, as he fluttered into the direction of the scream.

He heard the scream again. Followed by a new voice, saying, "I said can it, you worm! Just tell me where the master ball is, and I'll let you go!"

Then, he heard the first voice again. "I said I don't know where it is! I don't know what the master ball even is!" It belonged to a crying girl, who sounded a bit older than Ash.

The Doctor followed the voices into an alleyway. He saw a man in a black getup, and black cap. He must be the one who was interrogating the crying girl, the Doctor thought.

"Liar!" the man said. "I saw you running with it just a minute ago!"

"It couldn't have been me!" the girly voice said.

The Doctor couldn't watch this girl get harassed any longer. Acting quickly, he thrusted his hands out in front of him, and created sunlight in the alleyway. Then, without even thinking about it, he began to convert the sunlight into a powerful energy beam.

The man in the black shirt turned around. "Wha-?" he said. The Doctor noticed that the man had a big red R on his shirt.

But the energy beam was ready now, so he blasted it at the man, and knocked him out.

The Doctor finally saw the girl. She had bright white skin, and bright orange hair. She wore a yellow shirt, and jean-shorts.

"Well," The Doctor said. "you're safe now."

The girl gasped. "Y-you can talk?!"

"That does not matter right now, I'll explain later. Who was _he_?"

"H-he said he was f-from something called t-t-Team Rocket. But you knocked him out."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how I did that. It was some sort of a… A solar blast, but anyway, hellooo! I'm the Doctor! Who are you?"

"I'm Misty." The girl said. She had seemed to have recovered from the attack from the man in the black getup, and she was smiling now. "Misty Waters."

"That's a beautiful name." the Doctor said. "Like a name in a fairy tale. But I was going to ask something else, umm… Oh yes! That's right! Have you seen any more of those Team Rocket guys?"

"Uh, no." said Misty." "And I don't want to."

"Well too bad, because this 'Master ball' sounds VERY important. Do you know anything about it's location?"

"Nope. When I told that guy I didn't know about it, I meant it."

"Well there's only one thing to do now." said the Doctor.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"COME ALONG, MISTY!"


	7. Hello, Doctor Celebi

"Come with you?!" Misty said. "But what about this guy?" she gestured toward the Team Rocket man.

"Okaaaay, umm… Are there any hospitals nearby?" said the Doctor.

"Just pokémon centers." Replied Misty.

"Okay, then we'll just throw him in the TARDIS when she repairs herself. He can heal there."

"Question one:" Misty said. "What is a TARDIS? Question two: When you say 'she,' who are you referring to? Question three: Who exactly are you?"

"The first question will have to wait," the Doctor said. "and when I say 'she,' I refer to the TARDIS. And I already told you who I am, I'm called the Doctor.

"Doctor who?" Misty asked.

"For now," the Doctor said. "Doctor Celebi, I guess. But my name is the Doctor, and let's leave it at that."

"Okay." said Misty. "Hello, Doctor Celebi."


	8. The Gang's all Here

"Ugh." said Ash as he waited for the Doctor to return. "Where is the Doctor?! We've been waiting forever!"

"Pika-pi." Pikachu said in a calm voice.

"I have no idea what you just said, but you said it in a calm voice, so I refuse to agree with it!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu facepalmed, then sighed. "Pika-piii…"

Suddenly, the Doctor came fluttering towards Ash and Pikachu, with Misty dragging an unconscious body close behind.

"Hi Ash, hi Pikachu." said the Doctor. "This is Misty." He pointed towards Misty with his grassy hand.

"Um, hello." Misty said.

"Hi." said Ash.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

"So," Misty said. "Where's that TARDIS thing, Doctor?"

The Doctor pointed down the brick road to a blue phone box with shattered windows. "That's the TARDIS." he said.

"There's smoke coming out of it!" Misty shouted.

"I know, but she's repairing herself, so DON'T WORRY!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Is that guy… dead?" Ash said, looking at the Team Rocket goon.

"No, no, nooo. He's just knocked out." said the Doctor. "We're gonna put him in the TARDIS as soon as she repairs.

"Sooo… am I gonna go have my gym battle now?" Ash asked.

"Not yet, but soon, soon." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Ash whined.

"Because," the Doctor smiled as he began. "we are looking for Team Rocket!"


	9. And Make it Double

"Ah, Jesse, James, come in, you two." said Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket.

"Yes, Boss." said Jesse and James.

"I'm sure you are aware you have both been assigned as partners?" Giovanni said.

Jesse and James nodded.

"As many of our grunts are out trying to find the master ball, I am giving you two a different mission."

"Yes, Boss." said Jesse and James.

"You two will be on guard duty, and work with other grunts to protect the clone tanks."

"Yes, Boss." said Jesse and James yet again.

"And if anyone, and I mean _anyone, _outside of Team Rocket is to get to project mewtwo's tank," Giovanni pulled out a gun. "I will kill you."

Jesse and James got scared looks on their faces. "Er, yes Boss!" said Jesse. "We understand, er, Boss!"

"And one more thing," said Giovanni, putting the gun down. "MEOWTH!" he called.

A cat like pokémon with a golden charm in his head ran into the office.

"Uh, yes, oh Mighty Boss?" said the pokémon, bowing down to Giovanni.

"Jesse, James this is Meowth." said Giovanni. "He will be your partner pokémon."

"What?!" said Meowth. "These chumps?!"

Jesse and James looked insulted for a second.

"SHUT UP, MEOWTH!" said Giovanni. He threw a pokeball into James' hands. "So, I'm sure you all know what you're doing?"

"Uh, yes boss." said Meowth.

"Yes, boss." said Jesse and James.

"Good." Giovanni said with an evil smile. "Very good."


	10. The Doctor Used Headbutt!---Again

"Ugh!" Misty said. "This dude is getting heavy!" She, the Doctor, Pikachu, and Ash have been walking in the forest for about 12 minutes now.

The Team Rocket goon began to open his eyes. "Ugh." He said. "Hey! You're that worm!" He grabbed Misty by the neck and began shaking her.

"Ahh!" shouted Misty. "Doctor, do something!"

"Uhh, yes, I'm coming!" the Doctor shouted. He began fluttering back and forth in panic, then he turned and saw a caterpie on the ground. He pointed his finger at the Team Rocket man, and shouted, "Celebi! Bi, bi!" The caterpie then shot some web-like fluid at the man, and pinned him to a tree.

"Wha-?!" shouted the man. "HOW COME I KEEP GETTING BEATEN UP BY POKEMON?!"

"Woah!" said Ash.

"Pika-pi!" said Pikachu.

Misty just stood there in shock again.

"Yowzah!"

"I'm able to communicate with the pokemon of the forest!" said the Doctor. "That is so….. COOL!" The Doctor began twitching. "GAAHHH!"

"Oh my God, what's happening to him?" said Misty.

"He's still regenerating." said Ash. "Long story."

"Okay," said the Team Rocket grunt. "I keep getting beaten up by a pokemon that can talk, I am glued to a tree, and the pokemon is having a twitching fit. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME TODAY?!"

"Listen up, you!" said the Doctor. "You will tell us all about the master ball, Team Rocket, and your plans, or I swear, I will make your life a living Hell!"

"You and what army?" said the Team Rocket grunt, smirking.

"I am the Doctor." said the Doctor. "I am my own army!" Then, the Doctor got a goofy smile. "Oh, wow, that was a good line." he said. "'I am my own army.' Yowzah!" The Doctor got (slightly) serious again. "But aside from that, I am the Doctor. I have defended my universe so many times from so many creatures. Imagine, WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU!"

"Um, what?" said the Team Rocket goon.

"Ugh, do I have to do all this again?!" said the Doctor. Then, he headbutted the Team Rocket goon straight in the forehead.


	11. Road to Team Rocket

Every face of the Doctor went through the Team Rocket grunt's head. He saw the Doctor take on so many enemies. The Zygons, the Sontarans, the Daleks, the Cybermen, and so much more. Then finally, he saw the Doctor destroy his own home planet, Gallifrey.

"Y-you're a Time Lord!" said the grunt. "You're from the planet Gallifrey, in another universe! You are the most dangerous man in your reality!

"Yes, I know I am, and that is why you have to tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Um, what's happening?" asked Misty.

"Nothing." replied the Doctor. "My head hurts too much to show you, now. But long story short, I'm an alien, and I have to save everybody." He turned to the Team Rocket grunt. "So," he said. "what's happening?"

"Okay," said the grunt. "back at Team Rocket headquarters, they are doing cloning experiments to fuse pokemon DNA, and create super pokemon. However, there is one clone that will not be fused, just genetically strengthened."

"What's this pokemon called?" asked the Doctor.

"It's name is Project Mewtwo, cloned from the cells of Mew, the rarest pokemon in existence. The boss needs the master ball to contain it, and enslave it."

"Enslave it?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pokemon may be used in battle, but _never_ enslaved. Even if it is a clone." Misty said.

"Okay." the Doctor said. "That's very valuable information. Now tell me, where are Team Rocket's headquarters?"

"If you let me go, I'll tell you." said the grunt.

The Doctor hesitated, then took off the caterpie web.

"Okay." said the grunt. "This way."


	12. Zubat

The grunt lead the gang through Viridian Forest. "Hey Ash." Misty whispered.

"What?" Ash whispered back.

"Do you think this guy is trying to trap us?"

"Nah. I think the Doctor's got him in check."

The Doctor paid close attention to the grunt to make sure he didn't step out of line.

Eventually, they arrived in Viridian City. They walked towards the gym. "Well," said the grunt. "it's right under this gym." Then he quickly pulled out a gun, startling Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. "WHICH WILL BE THE LAS THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

The grunt pulled the trigger, but all that came out was a clicking noise. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty sighed with relief. "While those visions of me were flying through your head, I took your gun, and emptied the bullets.

"Oh." said the grunt. "Well, you're no match for my extremely strong pokémon!" he threw a pokeball, and with a flash of white light, a zubat came out.

"Yowzah!" said the Doctor. "That pokémon fit in that tiny ball! I wonder if it's bigger on the inside?"

Ash's pokedex spoke up. "A pokeball works through miniaturization, and used light energy as a miniaturization ray." It said.

"Now let's see what pokémon that is." Ash said. He pulled his pokedex out of his pocket, and opened it up.

"Zubat: The bat pokémon." the pokedex said. "A rather weak bat-like pokémon that can be found in most caves. Usually captured by beginner trainers."

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash said, closing the pokedex. Pikachu let out a powerful electric discharge at the zubat, who fell to the ground.  
"It's super effective!" said the pokedex. "Zubat fainted!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the grunt.

"Just lead us to your headquarters." the Doctor said. "You know what I can do to you. This time no traps.

The grunt nodded in fear.


	13. Team rocket HQ

The Team Rocket grunt led them into the gym. When they entered, it was seemingly abandoned. The grunt led them to a keypad, and then punched in some numbers. A trapdoor opened under everyone, including the grunt, fell down a big, blue, tube.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed everyone but the grunt.

They ended up in some, big, technology filled cave. There were people dressed like the grunt walking around everywhere.

"This is Team rocket HQ." he said. "I recommend you somehow disguise yourself."

"I would recommend that, too." said the Doctor, grabbing the grunt by the collar.

"Hey!" the grunt shouted, as the Doctor dragged him away. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu followed close behind.

The Doctor dragged the grunt into an empty men's room. Ash and Pikachu ran right in with them. Misty hesitated a bit, but then went in.

"So, what do you want with me?!" shouted the grunt."

"Well," the Doctor said. "I remember you recommending us disguises, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" asked the grunt.

"So," said the Doctor. "I am stealing your clothes!"


	14. Send in the Clones

"You want to steal my _what_?!" shouted the grunt.

"You heard me." said the Doctor. "I want to steal your clothes."

"What is wrong with you, you deranged lunatic?!"

"I don't know. New regeneration, new body, new personality, you know how that is. MISTY COVER YOUR EYES!"

Misty did.

The grunt began acting up again. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-!" but before he could finish his sentence, he got shadowballed in the face, and knocked out.

Ash's pokedex spoke up. "Shadow Ball. A ghost-type move. The user of this move generates a ball of shadowy energy and launches it at the enemy."

"Okay, Misty, are you covering your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Time to suit up!" *Awkward silence* "Okay, I'm never saying that again."

Ash walked out wearing the grunt's suit (which was way too big on him). Pikachu followed behind him. He held Misty's hands together as if she were prisoner, and the Doctor hid inside the Team Rocket hat. "Okay, so let's go find out what everyone's up to!" he whispered to Ash. Ash told Misty to hide in the lady's room, until this was over, so she reluctantly went.

Ash walked over to a cloning tank. Inside there was what looked like a rattata fused with a butterfree. "Oh my Arceus!" said Ash. This is the most horrific thing I have ever seen!

"Well, not every clone is gonna be perfect, Kid." said a nearby female grunt. "Just look at that guy over there." She pointed to the other end of the room. In the tank over there, there was an arbok, with the heads of a zubat and a raticate.

Ash gasped. The clone also had a caterpie head on the end of its tail. The caterpie had the eyes of a bulbasaur. Ash walked over to that tank and opened up his pokedex. "Data collected." it said. Ash reminded himself to take a look at that later.


	15. Project Mewtwo

Ash looked around at the other clones. There was a poliwag crossed with a fearow, a raticate crossed with an ekans, and more! He opened up his pokedex to collect more data on everything. "Data collected." it said.

Ash approached another tank. "Look at this." he whispered to the Doctor.

"Brilliant." the Doctor said.

The tank contained yet, another sleeping clone. This one was purple, and looked a little bit like a cat. Not a lot, though. It was tall, and had 3 fingers on each hand. It had a cord on it's neck, connecting it's neck to it's brain. The tank said project mewtwo on it. Ash opened up his pokedex. "No data found."

"What could it be?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Get out of here." said a loud voice, startling Ash and the Doctor.

Ash looked around. No one else seemed to have heard it. "You hear it too, Doctor?"

"Yes I did. What about Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at them in confusion. "Pika-pi?"

"Okay, so he didn't hear it. Telepathy, then. Dealt with it before, loads of species have it."

"Hey, kid, there something under your hat?" It was the female grunt from earlier.

"Um, no."

"Ya sure?"

"Yep, of course!" Ash began to sweat.

"Let me see." She took off his hat to reveal the Doctor, whom everybody apparently knew. "It's the Doctor!" Every grunt in the room gasped.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "Apparently everyone knows me, so I don't have to waste my time introducing myself."

"Attack!" shouted the female, and all the grunts sent out their pokemon, mostly consisting of zubats.

"Well, then. It looks like you all want to get killed fighting me."

This line reminded everyone how powerful the doctor is, and they returned their pokemon.

How do they know him already, Ash wondered.


End file.
